Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional sheet conveying apparatus including a conveying device and a discharge device. The conveying device conveys a sheet along a conveyance path in a device body. The discharge device constitutes a portion of the conveying device and discharges the sheet conveyed along the conveyance path, onto the discharge tray.
The discharge tray has a support surface for supporting a lower surface of the sheet. The support surface is provided with a projection. The projection protrudes to a position above the support surface and extends in a discharge direction in which the discharge device discharges the sheet.
In this sheet conveying apparatus, the projection raises a portion of the sheet being discharged onto the support surface to curve the sheet, resulting in increase in resilience of the sheet. This construction enables the discharge device to stably discharge the sheet onto the support surface.